Long Time Reunion (An Isshushipping fanfic)
by M Werewoolf
Summary: So this is my first Fanfic in my whole life, and english is not my first language so I would really appreciate some help at times. Whatever, this fanfic is about Black and N, post- Black 2 And White 2. I'm more than excited about this so please review with all honesty. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

It´s been at least six months since Team Plasma dissolved; Six months since he could awakened the White Blue Eyed legendary Dragon Pokémon Reshiram; Four months since he helped the international police to find and arrest the sages; Three months since he became the Champion of Unova… Two months since he could finally complete the Pokedex… But most importantly, it´s been six months since the last time he saw a tea green haired man whose name was N.

… If Black had known from the beginning he wouldn't feel so empty right now.

After N's farewell he didn't had the same motivation like before.

When N was still around, Black would go running from town to town and from city to city, just to fully understand the oddness of the guy who was at least four years older than him, he desired to make him see the truth, to make him understand that not all the trainers were bad, that humans and pokémons can get along in peace, and if that meant that he had to fight the taller guy, he would definitely do it.

However, when he heard N saying that he would leave, Black felt completely destroyed… As if the world had stopped moving for him, before he could say anything to stop his new friend, he had already jump out of the whole in the wall, for then being caught by a Black Pokémon Dragon with Red Eyes… Reshiram's opposite and complement… Zekrom.

Black just wanted to have fun with him, to look at his childish side, to pass time with N and his three childhood friends Cheren, Bianca and White; If only he could have said what he wanted in the right moment, then… That guy would have stayed… right?

What Black wanted to say… "Don't go. You can stay and understand everything with us, we will have fun together, and we can help you to seek who you truly are and what your purpose is. You don't have to go, because… We are your friends… We are friends… Right? "

Black was 15 now, a whole year has passed since the incident with Team Plasma, he was Unova's hero of truth. Up until now he didn't understand why in a big part of the videogames he had played, some heroes didn't gain a complete happy ending, but a bittersweet one… And now that he as a hero even less.

When he was younger he used to play on an old console, the N64, it was from his father; He remembers playing two games from the same franchise that he really enjoyed, in both of them there was the same; In the first one he remembers at the end the hero saved everyone but then he sacrificed that to create a better futures by going back to the past, and then his friend who was alongside him all the time leaves him… In the second one, the sequel, Black recalls the same hero this time as his kid self looking for the friend that left him without saying a word…

 **Looking for a friend…** What if… what if, he goes looking for that friend that left, the last time he ever knew anything about N was from Looker who said that he was last seen in a place faraway from Unova…

Yes, that is exactly what he will do right now.

The next morning, Black woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed on a record time, he then went running to the kitchen to eat his breakfast, and told his mom about what he was going to do, **to look for his friend**.

Black's mother stood in silence by a brief moment… "Touya…" That's it… every time she called him by his last name it meant that she was serious about something… "You can go to look for your friend N but… what are you going to do with your position as the champion?"

"I'm gonna let Iris my position while I'm not here, although she haven't been close to defeat me, she is a skilled trainer. I know Iris will keep everything in a good condition"

"Then you should better pack up everything you will need" Said his mother with a calm and warm tone of voice.

"I have already done that, mom. I did it last night."

"Okay then, where will you go?"

"Looker said N was last seen in a faraway place, so I'm going to Kalos."

"That's really far from here, be careful, and don't forget about calling your mother!"

"I won't mom, bye" At the second he said this, Black put on his cap, took his backpack and then rushed to the door, once he was out of the house he called Iris, he told her about giving to her his position as the champion while he wasn't there and then he called the elite four and told them too.

Now that everything was settled he could finally leave, and right in the moment he took out Reshiram's pokeball he notice that somebody was behind him.

The person took a step forward and proceeds to talk.

"You are leaving, aren't you? Are you going to look for N? Without even saying goodbye?"

Just as he expected, it was White, she clearly knew what Black was doing.

Black turned to see white. "Sorry, I… Um… Sorry" guilt was starting to crawl up his back.

White just sighed in sign of indignation "Whatever, I will Cheren and Bianca you said Bye. Now go and look for your man!"

"Really? Thanks white, I- …WAIT! That is-! It's not THAT!" Black's face turned red after realizing what White said, and he left while hearing her laugh.

That was the last thing that anybody heard about Black for the next two years.


	2. Kalos

_**Alright, I'm gonna try to do my best to make my writing even better, and I'll watch out for the misspells that might occur here and there, The last chapter I was really sleepy and I couldn't see the grammar mistakes; However I'm gonna give a 100% of effort on writing and I will finish this fic, I promise. Also, it took me a while to actually write something, even though I've been having a huge case of inspiration but college it's really demanding my attention for homework and good grades; However, I'm finally on a break, so that means I will have plenty of time to keep writing.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I might post the new chapter this week or maybe the next one, I'm so excited about it.**_

Ah… going for a new journey, if he was the same 14 year old boy he would be really excited, but now, he just had one thing in mind, finding N.

Reshiram's fur was warm, the wind was really cold, but Black didn't mind that; every time he was soaring the sky on the back of a pokémon he felt complete freedom.

"N… what are you doing now? Why haven't you come back to Unova?" Those questions didn't matter now, he was really determined to look for his friend, and to actually be there to support him.

It took hours before arriving to Kalos, it was a better idea to stay outdoors to give the legendary pokémon a rest, Black never liked the idea of letting her inside of her pokeball for a long time, he just didn't feel good letting her trapped; However he headed to a pokémon center first to make sure that everything was okay with Reshiram, then he would go to a near forest and let her out of the pokeball.

Once he was out of the Pokemon Center he crashed with two kids, they seemed at least three years younger than him.

"Ack! Sorry Mister" Said the kid with black raven hair.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have been running around like that." Said the girl with honey hair.

"It's okay. Are any of you hurt?" Black asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, we are okay" The raven haired answer.

"Excuse me, mister. Aren't you Black the champion of Unova?" Asked the girl with a hint of emotion on her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"WHAT? Really? Are you REALLY Black? The Champion and hero of truth? The one who fought Team Plasma and became the champion? THE CHAMPION? That must have been so cool!" The young boy said really excited.

Black could only smile at the two kids who he had just met; they reminded him of his own self when he was just starting his journey.

"I don't understand. Why is the Champion of Unova here in Kalos? Aren't you like… too far away from your home? Asked the girl who seemed really confused.

"Well…" Black's gaze saddened a little "I am… just looking for a friend who suddenly left. I kind of miss him, and I'm also worried about him."

"I see…" Said the girl with a warm and calm stare on her eyes.

"Why did he left?" The young boy asked.

"It's really hard to explain. Long story short, he decided to answer his own questions alone."

"Why? He could have just stay with you and resolved them together; didn't he see you as his friend too?

" Well… I guess he wanted to solve them by himself and not to be a bother to someone. Although he wasn't a bother to me."

The kids stood looking at Black with worried eyes.

"U-Um, by the way, we didn't introduce ourselves and that is a bit rude from the both of us…" The girl laughed nervously, trying to change the mood of the situation "My name is Serena, and this guy over here is my friend Calem, nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"Please just call me Black, are you pokémon trainers?"

"Nah, we wish we were, we are still a bit too young to be pokémon trainers. But soon, in two years we will be old enough to set on our own journeys! I'm really excited about it!" Calem's eyes were gleaming of pure enthusiasm.

Serena put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down and proceeded to ask "Um, Black, I was wondering… do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just arrived so I don't have anywhere to stay yet, and I was thinking about spending the night at the pokémon center."

"How about you stay at Calem's house for a couple of day?s, so you can be fully prepared to go around Kalos. Plus, I believe you can have a bit more of rest, since I suppose the tavel was quite long from Unova to Lumiose City"

"Lumiose City, so that's the name of this place… Say, is your home too far from here?"

"It kind of is, but it's pretty close to Santalune City. Santalune City is the place where many beginning trainers start their journey, plus the first Gym is there too, maybe you could ask the Gym Leader about your friend."

Somehow… this little girl made Black feel like he was talking to his mother, probably for that warm tone of voice or the kindness in her words, he just felt that.

"I guess I can go with the two of you… but you should ask your parents about it."

"I-I'm going to ask my mother now!" Calem shout with excitement on his voice while running off to the place where his mother was, followed by Serena who was trying to calm him down so they could go together.

Black Chuckled to himself while seeing the two kids running; they certainly reminded him about him and his childhood friends when they started their journey.

He needed to call his mother now, so he could tell her that he just arrived to Kalos and that he was at Lumiose city. Tell her where he would stay for a couple of days before traveling around the region.

But maybe that could wait until the next day, he needed to rest, and Reshiram needed a bit of space so she could fly around and rest too. At least for now.


End file.
